


My Boy

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, Loki Feels, M/M, Meet the Family, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	My Boy

“Dad!” Clint grinned wrapping his arms around his father. Loki stiffened at the sight, standing back watching. “I missed you so freaking much.” He kissed his dad's cheek before turning to hug his mother. The fact that Clint was curbing his language around them made Loki smirk.

The man with grey thinning hair and glasses smiled at Loki, making the creases around his eyes deepen. “It's nice to meet you, I'm going to be frank with you. I'm a little disappointed that our super hero went for a villain who was trying to destroy the world but I guess if it makes him happy we'll have to deal with this arrangement. It's nice to meet you.” He offered a firm handshake.

Loki nodded retracting into himself and shook the man's hand. “He's not a villain, I told you that daddy. He's awesome.” Clint said squeezing his dad's shoulder before walking into the living room. Loki looked at him questioningly. Daddy? He hugged Clint's mother kissing her cheek politely before walking after Clint.

“We're going to go get drinks.” Clint grabbed Loki's hand dragging him into the kitchen and kissed him hard on the lips. “I love you.” Clint promised and ran his fingers through his hair. “I'm sorry.”

Loki shook his head. “It's fine. They're only staying a few hours anyway.” The stress was prominent on his face, Clint cupped his cheek but Loki turned away from it.

Clint frowned. “What do you mean? I um thought I told you they are staying the weekend.” Loki's eyes grew wide. “I'm sorry I fucking thought you knew.” He turned towards the fridge and started pulling soda cans out.

Loki chuckled to himself shaking his head. “No, no, you forgot to mention that.” He grabbed Clint's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. Clint whined not wanting to accidentally be caught by his parents. “Barton,” Loki growled nipping his neck.

Clint pulled away only to lean back for a kiss. “Boss, seriously come on. I want you to get to know them.” He pushed two sodas into Loki's grip.

“Your 'daddy' has already decided he doesn't like me.” Loki mocked and followed Clint back into the living room. They sat down next to each other on the couch. “That's a lovely blouse you are wearing.” Loki commented on the white lace button up Clint's mother was wearing.

She smiled showing the dab of lipstick on her teeth. “Thank you Loki. How do you like earth? Well I guess you really like it if you wanted to rule it. I'm sorry that was rude of me.” She cracked open the soda and took a swig.

Loki turned to Clint. “It's fine Edith.” He smiled settling closer to Clint. Thoughts kept rushing by him as Clint filled them in on how things are going. Loki wished he had such a family or was welcomed into this one. He hated himself for wishing for such normality. He was itching out of his skin, sitting on the couch he fucked their super hero son on countless times. Clint's hand found Loki's and squeezed it. Loki rested their knuckles on the stain of Clint's come on the sofa just to make Clint a little uncomfortable.

They talked about everything until Loki was ready to tear off his skin. “Would you like another drink?” Loki offered Clint's father who was shaking his empty can for more than ten minutes.

“I can't have too much sugar.” He frowned at him.

  
“It doesn't have to be another carbonated drink. Water or juice perhaps?” Loki tired.

The man scoffed. “Juice is loaded with sugar. Water is fine. Don't make it too cold, I have sensitive teeth.” Clint looked at Loki and squeezed his hand as he got up. Loki grabbed Clint's empty drink as well sending him a look as he turned away from the parents view.

Loki walked back in the living room with room temperature water. He sighed as he saw they were all standing. “Here you are sir,” Loki handed him the glass. The man smiled at Clint and put the glass on the coffee table without taking a sip or acknowledging him.

“I want to take you out to dinner. What's that pizza place you always rant about?” Clint's father asked.

Clint shrugged. “There's a few places I like. How about we order in?”

“Nonsense. I want to take my boy out, my treat.” He grinned. Loki stiffened knowing the reason why Clint was against it.

“Um well actually, we like to keep low. It's not the best experience when they recognize Loki.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Loki's stomach tightened.

Clint's father frowned. “Well he can stay here then, I want to take my boy out.” He patted Clint on the back gesturing his wife to get her purse.

Loki looked to Clint who bit his lip. “I don't want to, I invited you guys for the visit so you could get to know him.”

Loki shook his head. “It is alright. Go out, I'll manage my own dinner. It's fine sweetheart.” Clint frowned leaning up to kiss his lips. Loki pressed into it closing his eyes.

“No, we can do that some other time dad. I want to all eat together.” Clint gestured towards the dinning room. “We can order some Chinese. It doesn't take long for them to deliver.” Clint felt Loki's anxiousness. He knew tonight when they're alone they both are going to have to process this. Clint knew it would take a while to sooth Loki's nerves after this.

Clint's dad sighed admitting defeat and walked into the dinning room. "Loki I thought you were bringing me water?" Clint kissed Loki's cheek and grabbed the glass for him, bringing it to his dad. "Thank you son."


End file.
